


Bronchitis

by InAGoldenReflection



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Apocalyptiplier, Because technically it's december, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday, IIIIII'm Tyler, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tea, about what happened after he recorded the bronchitis video, and I'm good at taking care of people, and he got everyone else sick, and it's super close to christmas..., but he's still gonna record some things with them, i guess?, so today Mark came out with a video saying he got bronchitis, this is just a short little drabble, throat coat, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAGoldenReflection/pseuds/InAGoldenReflection
Summary: "---and I hope you get to see your friends and family this Christmas." Mark stared at the webcam next to his computer, adding "Or, uh, whatever you celebrate. Now I'm gonna give my voice a rest, we have a few other things to film today that shouldn't be too demanding."Bronchitis is the worst. You never get use to it like you can a fever or a cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately when I saw the Bronchitis video Mark came out with today, I knew I had to do a little cutesy drabble. I started writing at 2, and now it's... 3:17, so hey that's a new record for me! It's also probably one of the shortest things I've written, but that's alright! I desperately wanted to publish this before Mark puts out whatever else he is going to put out today.

"---and I hope you get to see your friends and family this Christmas." Mark stared at the webcam next to his computer, verbally adding "Or, uh, whatever you celebrate. Now I'm gonna give my voice a rest, we have a few other things to film today that shouldn't be too demanding." The youtuber cleared his throat when he felt a small itch crawling its way up.

"Either way," He continued to power through, "It's gonna be an awesome Christmas. And thank you everybody so much for watching... And as always, I will see _you_ in the next video. _Buh bye_!"

He waved to the webcam for a few seconds, then turning to stop the video recording from his computer. The bronchial itch came back, wrenching a bout of lung-hacking coughs out of Mark. He moaned gravelly. Bronchitis is the worst. You never get use to it like you can a fever or a cold. Clicking away on the computer, Mark weakly edited the video. Clip the front...clip the back...

He coughed again, gross gunk dislodging itself in his lungs. _'That's disgusting.'_

Watch the video to edit out any inconsistencies...create a simple thumbnail...and done. Mark clicked to start exporting the video; now he just needed to wait.  
A knock at the recording room's door caught Mark's attention. "Come in." He hoarsley spoke. The door slowly opened, and a brunet head poked in.

"Am I interrupting?" Tyler asked, sounding just as sick as the youtuber.

Mark smiled, "Nah, just exporting now."

Tyler walked into the room, holding two steaming mugs. He held the white one out to Mark. "Brought you some Throat Coat." Mark accepted the outstretched cup and sipped from it as he watched the green progress bar on the computer screen progress. Tyler rolled up a chair to sit on Mark's right, relaxing.

"Good tea." Mark muttered, taking another taste, "Thanks."

"Well, you know me," Tyler sighed, extending an arm out in front of him, then speaking with a beat, "IIIII'm Tyler, and I care about my boyfriend."

Mark's smile faltered, then he wryly chuckled- which turned into another coughing fit. "You mean the boyfriend who not only got _you_ sick, but his _other_ three coworkers?"

"That's the one." Tyler leaned over and kissed Mark's cheek. "But it's okay. People are more likely to get sick around this time of year...it isn't your fault. Besides," Tyler shrugged, holding his green mug up to his lips, "We've been working hard, so I guess we can consider this a break."

"I guess..."

The video finished exporting. Mark opened YouTube and began the uploading process. After copy-pasting all his social media links and whatnot into the description, he took another sip of tea. Mark pondered on his video description, when he finally typed it. It read:

" _Fuck_."

Tyler snorted, really close to inhaling the tea held in his mouth. Mark laughed quietly. He backspace on his entry, typing in a more jolly description. Tyler's eyes scanned the screen when Mark was done.

" _Much_ better."

Mark put tags on the video, and set up the links in the outro as Tyler played with his red hair, sipping tea and watching Mark work. Despite being sick, these were the days Tyler lived for. Just being able to help and care for Mark, no matter what he's doing. Mark typed in the video title, and clicked on the publish button. "Done."

He slumped back against his seat, drinking the tea.  
"Now you just need to rest your voice for the videos we're recording today." Tyler spoke. He raised an eyebrow when he looked at Mark. "Are you sure you're up to it today? No one will blame you if you pass."

Mark nodded.

"Alright," Tyler skeptically drawled, standing from his seat and pushing it back to where he grabbed it. "Just be careful with your voice. Don't strain it too much. Well, no more than you _already_ do..." After shutting down his computer, Mark stood alongside Tyler. He cradled his now-empty white cup in his hands. The two of them walked to the room's open door and stepped out into the hallway. Tyler continued to speak, which was a surprise coming from the man of so few words, "We'll bring some water to the recording set for you. And if you need a break because of your throat, we can just stop for---"

Mark stood on his tiptoes and kissed the brunet in front of him, coaxing him silent. He broke the kiss and stared into those shimmering hazel eyes he loved so much.  
"I'll be fine." He beamed, "I will bring some water, but we won't need to take any breaks. Don't worry. My throat will be fine, and so will I."

Tyler bit the inside of his cheek, gently resting his hands on Mark's hips. Finally, he pressed his forehead to Mark's with a sigh.

"....alright. But promise you won't yell or raise your voice, _at all_?"

"I promise, Ty." Mark sealed the promise with another chaste peck on Tyler's lips, taking the empty green cup from the brunet's hands and walking down the hallway.  
Tyler shook his head, closing the door to the recording room and yelling after his lover.

 

"Okay. But if you _break_ that promise, Mark, I'm spanking you...sick or not!"

**Author's Note:**

> If Mark does yell in the next video he posts today, all I'll be able to think of is "spank, spank, spank"


End file.
